movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Omochao
Omochao|オモチャオ|Omochao}} is a character in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series who first appeared in Sonic Adventure. He is a robotic Chao with virtually unlimited knowledge about the world. A close friend and ally of the Animals and Chao, he is also a television personality, working as both a news reporter and commentator for Extreme Gear competitions. Since his introduction, Omochao has become a staple in the series as a support character, serving as an informant to the characters and a universal Hint to the players. Appearance Shaped like a Chao, Omochao is small, has stubby limbs, and a large head with a red two-bladed propeller attached on top of his head and a grey wind-up key on his back. He has a blue body and head with orange, ripple-like eyes, although in Chao Races where he is used as a guide his eyes are yellow. Game appearances ''Sonic Adventure'' In Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, Omochao appears in the racing stadium by the door inside the Station Square Garden. He also appears in the Chao Races to show which direction the Chao are supposed to go, even though there is a place where a Chao can disobey directions and take a shortcut. ''Sonic Adventure 2'' In Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, Omochao replaces Tikal's hint orbs from Sonic Adventure as Hints in the Stages. He can as well be picked up and thrown as a weapon to destroy enemies, and be damaged by stray bullets from enemies or the player's own attacks. When thrown into a bottomless pit, Omochao will soon after reappear in his earlier location. When attacked, picked up, thrown, or put down, Omochao makes remarks. When recovering from being thrown or attacked in particular, Omochao will express his displeasure of such rough treatment. Comically, he may also fall unconscious for several seconds with smoke coming from his injuries, only to wake up to ramble at the player, such as saying that he will not help the player anymore, or ask of who and where he is, due to amnesia. Similarly, Omochao has a distinctive sound when he initiates flight and when getting "hurt". Omochao appears frequently in Chao World. In the Chao Competition; he holds signs in both the Lobby and races, seven of him races in one race, and even fills the roles of referees in Chao Karate. Outside regular gameplay, Omochao is an unlockable menu theme, and in 2-Player Battle Mode, the Chao Walker's melee attack is an Omochao-based projectile. In a reversed fashion, the Dark Chao Walker's melee attack uses a color-swapped version of the Chao Walker's melee attack. ''Sonic Pinball Party'' ''Sonic Heroes'' In Sonic Heroes, Omochao serves as the tutorial guide in Sea Gate and the guide for the menu screen. To have Omochao explain a feature on the menu screen, the player has to press / while at said feature. ''Sonic Battle'' In Sonic Battle, Omochao himself does not appear, but Cream's C. Air Cracker and Cream Cracker maneuvers utilize an Omochao to set traps for opponents. These moves are some of the strongest in the game in terms of damage. ''Sonic Advance 3'' In Sonic Advance 3, Omochao again serves as an in-game Hint. He can be found on the Zone Maps, in the Sonic Factory and the Action Stages, where he gives information, if the player stands beside him and presses up on . He also appears during the ending, where he takes a picture of the game's heroes right before the incomplete ending credits. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' In Shadow the Hedgehog, there is an unlockable Weapon called the "Omochao Gun" that shoots Omochao heads. These projectiles have a wide range and can bounce off walls. When upgraded, this weapon is capable of destroying most enemies with a single shot, and can take out multiple enemies in a single shot by bouncing off walls. ''Sonic Riders'' series ''Sonic Riders'' In Sonic Riders, Omochao commentates on the races, and appears as a news anchor in Story Mode. He also appears as the store clerk for the shop where the player can buy new Extreme Gear. ''Sonic Free Riders'' In the storyline of Sonic Free Riders, Omochao is a commentator of the World Grand Prix, covering the latest races for the competing teams by interviewing the participants. He is also present in the game's Tutorial mode, instructing the player with the game's controls. ''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' In Sonic and the Secret Rings, Omochao appears in Party Mode to provide hints to the players for some of the mini-games. ''Sonic Rivals 2'' In Sonic Rivals 2, Omochao appear as a collectable card, and referee, the former of which can be obtained by defeating the Ifrit with Silver. ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Omochao appears appears alongside Pecky, Cucky, Flicky, Chao and Picky. In the Nintendo DS version's Adventure mode, he can be found in each town and will give hints to the player. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Omachao serves as a reporter if you achieved a new record ''Sonic Generations'' In the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, Omochao again fills the role of in-game Hints in the Stages. In this game, he acts exactly like Tikal's Hint Orbs in Sonic Adventure, acting upon being passed by and will float around the player. This function is only optional though, and he can be turned on and off from the game's Options menu. Similarly, Omachao appears on the loading screen for the Acts to remind players of controls, objects and other features. He also runs the Skill Shop in the White Space. In the Stages, Omochao uses the exact same sounds from Sonic Adventure 2 when flying or getting hurt. However, since he cannot get harmed like in Sonic Adventure 2, his "hurt" sound is played when he flies into a wall or object instead. ''Sonic Lost World'' In the Wii U version of Sonic Lost World, Omochao appears on the world map and assigns optional missions for the player to complete. ''Sonic Runners'' In Sonic Runners, Omochao appears several times through the storyline, where he helps Team Sonic on the sidelines in their ongoing fights with Dr. Eggman. ''Team Sonic Racing'' In Team Sonic Racing, Omochao appears as a playable character alongside a Neutral Chao, Hero Chao and Dark Chao, all driving the same kart. Several Omochao also appear in the audience in the grandstands outside the tracks. Personality Omochao is a friendly, helpful and happy robot who is always willing to provide aid to those who seeks his help. However, his patience has its limits when it comes to people who are roughhousing with him. Deviating from normal Chao, Omochao is able to talk in regular language, though he exhibits a verbal tic (in Japanese): he nearly always add "Chao" at the ends of his sentences. Powers and abilities Omochao has extensive knowledge of just about any subject in the universe, making him nearly all-knowing. He is also one of the few, if not only individual who can understand the language of Animals.Sonic Runners However, he is not omniscient, as he cannot predict future outcomes and can still fall for deception. With the propeller coming out of his head, Omochao can achieve flight. He can as well survive many injuries, including being scorched by Dr. Eggman's or Tails' cannons, and being used as weapon to throw at enemies. In other media Archie Comics Omochao also appears in the Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog comic books and spin-offs published by Archie Comics. In this media, it was originally a neutral Chao, who took on a robotic appearance after spending time with Jules Hedgehog, and was adopted by the Hedgehog Family. In the post-Super Genesis Wave timeline, it serves as a minor support and video link between the Freedom Fighters. Quotes Trivia *Omochao's name is a portmanteau of the Japanese word , and "Chao". *In Sonic Adventure 2, there is a hidden audio file of Omochao saying Dr. Eggman's mustache is fake. **This is referenced in LEGO Dimensions ''during the first Eggman fight. *Omochao appears in ''LEGO Dimensions in the "Sonic Dimensions" level and Sonic the Hedgehog Adventure World. His dialogue in this game, and the way the characters react to it, seems to be a parody of how he was viewed as annoying and unhelpful by many players in Sonic Adventure 2. *In an unused line in Sonic Adventure 2, Omochao says he wants to be a real Chao. Omochao in the Chao Garden .]] *In ''Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, and Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, Omochao can be brought to the Chao Garden using Action Replay, or another cheat device. Unlike his normal self, he will have a wind-up key, not a propeller. It should also be noted that this uses the model for races, karate, and caves. The player has to activate the master code and then enter the subsequent code: **'Master Code': RRYU-KPMJ-2RG97 / 1JHA-F9UH-NEZ98 **'Code': WNB5-GWEW-U4JOP / UUH7-P89F-K2602 / 54GM-2PVC-MGZDT *In the Chao Garden, Omochao acts like a normal Chao; but he will replace the player's first hatched Chao on the slot A Memory Card. There is no way to change the model back unless the player turn off the console without saving. See also *Chao References Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules and will hopefully be in more. Category:Game characters Category:Heroes Category:Power types Category:Robot copies Category:Playable characters Category:Robots Category:Characters